Harry Potter: The Real Dark Lord
by JSP and C
Summary: THIS IS ABANDONED THERE IS A NEW FIC ON MY PROFILE ITS BETTER (So far)
1. Chapter 1

The real Dark Lord

Chapter one: Anger

Harry Potter, 8 Years old, Was angry. His _cousin_ , if you could call him that even though neither looked at all similar, had just tested him one too many times. Insulting Harry's dead parents usually rewarded Dudley Dursley and his parents in some welt up tears in Harry's eyes and his _relatives_ having a good old laugh at their poor little nephew. See, what they didn't understand, was that harry, realised everything they ever told him was a lie. All of it. And when Harry James Potter realised this, he unknowingly and unwillingly, slipped into what would appear as a trance to the outside world, but was actually looking a lot deeper into his memories than anyone in the entire world, Wizarding world included, thought possible.

 _He saw his mother and father in their home, caring for him. Somehow, his father was doing something, at first Harry, the 8-year-old version, didn't believe it. But then his mother started to do it to. Waving the 'sticks' around making things fly, and make sounds, his dad even did it without using the newly named, to Harry, wand!_

 _He saw Lord Voldemort break into his house, kill his mother and father because Harry had some souped up power that was able to defeat the Dark lord. He watched as Lord Voldemort tried and failed to kill him._

That was when he snapped. His Parents had not died in a drunken car crash! It was murder!

 _But the memories didn't stop there. He looked on as Albus Dumbledore, supposed leader of the light took him and explained that he had to be weak and willing to lay down his life for everyone, that he would never find happiness or love, his relatives had naturally agreed to help._

When Harry Potter had awoken that day, he could instantly feel the power inside of him. He just practiced and practiced. Not knowing any spells didn't help but he trained himself for two days straight, without any food or water. He didn't even sleep, he didn't need to, the adrenaline was still pulsing through his veins, a dark black aura surrounding the young boy until it consumed him. He could do whatever he wanted, to anything he wanted, by just willing it to happen. It was amazing.

So when Dudley Dursley made the mistake of following Harry into this dark alley where no-one could see, Harry felt no fear in what he was about to do.

"Been crying for ya mum 'ave ya potter. Wa, wa, poor potter wiv 'is stupid Fuckin' parents, don' know 'ow to drive do dey potter. Dum dey were." He said. And then he made the biggest mistake, he laughed and laughed and laughed. But when Dudley realized Harry was not scared or crying, he became a little scared himself, he realised the blackness in the alley, and the deadly look on the 8-year-olds face. Now he was truly scared shitless.

"Your wrong Dudley. You were and always will be wrong. You see, I know the truth. And, I just thought you should know that I have no intention of letting you out of this alley." Only now did Big D realise he couldn't move. "You're going to die Dudley and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Just as Harry finished saying this he willed his cousin to the floor, and ordered the magical force in him, to torture the child to near insanity, fuelled by his pitiful cousin's screams of agony and for mercy, he thought of a ton of imaginative ways to murder his cousin. His train of thought broke when his cousin's screams stopped. Again, calling upon the magic in his body, he forced the child onto the wall and took a shrunken hammer, he then unshrunk it, and two razor sharp nails he had stolen from the Dursley household. He stepped up to his deeply sweating and heavy panting cousin, positioned the nail in the centre of his hand and slammed the hammer down as hard as he could. The nail slid through the hand easily, he repeated the process until only his cousin's pleads for mercy and tears of pain could be heard.

"That was the last of your punishments Dudley. I'll make this quick." He thought of a quick but painful way to die, and he carried it out. Smiling in Joy at the sounds of all of Dudley's organs imploding. After making Dudley invisible, he took him off the wall and levitated him back home and into his bedroom for later discovery by the other Dursleys. He was especially looking forward to Vernon's reaction. Probably find a way to blame him and report him to the 'authorities'.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

The Real Dark Lord

Chapter Two: Gringotts

Two and a half years had passed since the death of Harry's Cousin Dudley. Not much had happened in that time. Lots of training his magical abilities for Harry Potter, and lots of crying for Petunia Dursley. Vernon Dursley had left the day after finding Dudley's body. He did, as Harry assumed he would, blame it on Harry. But when his wife didn't agree with him, he tried to phone the police behind Petunia's back, only to find his mobile broken, and all the phone wires snapped. He had filed for a divorce instantly and the next day, he was gone.

Currently, Harry was sitting in his cupboard, he had not forced his aunt to give him a bedroom as it would arise suspicion, waiting to be 'woken up' by his aunt on his eleventh birthday. Of course, there would be no presents as Petunia had barely enough money to live on let alone buy presents for her worthless nephew.

"Wake up. Now!"

'ah there's the wakeup call, lovely petunia, such a shame she will have to die. Not yet though'

"Coming Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry, in the most childish voice possible. (It wasn't a very childish voice at all) As Harry stepped into the kitchen he didn't get the usual, 'Do the Breakfast. AND DON'T BURN IT THIS TIME!' that he was expecting. Instead he got a, "sit down Harry. Quickly!"

He sat down and saw what he had been waiting for, for over two years. On the table was a letter. Unopened with green writing on the front. Startling his aunt, he shot his arm across the table to the letter, grabbed it and looked at the writing on the front. It clearly said,

 _MR HARRY J POTTER_

 _THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS_

 _4 PRIVET DRIVE_

 _LITTLE WHINGING_

 _SURREY_

Again startling his aunt, who had no-idea that Harry knew about the magical world, Harry whooped with joy. It had happened. He was going to Hogwarts! There, that is where he could start his reign of dominance.

Without letting his aunt collect herself, he said a quick goodbye, and ran out the door to test his newly practiced skill of apparating. He twisted on the spot and filed through the invisible tube, appearing just outside the Leaky cauldron. He didn't know how he knew where the old pub was, he just kind of did.

Harry looked around at all the muggles, only now realising he had not read the letter. The young boy looked around and, without letting any muggles see of course, transfigured a black cloak out of a small stone. The cloak should keep him warm and also the hood will protect his features so no-one will ask any questions. Harry was considerably taller than probably 90% of people his age so again, no-one should suspect a thing.

As he walked into the leaky, he read his book list to himself. He sat down at a table near the back of the pub and ordered some egg on toast for breakfast, still while reading. He needed,

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Albert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts And Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

'Well, I probably don't need them but if I did not get them, people will start asking questions, and that is not good.' Harry thought to himself as he finished his breakfast. Walking outside, he got Tom to open the barrier under the disguise that he had left his wand at home. While the sight of Diagon Alley did indeed shock him, it wasn't enough to slow him down any. Pacing past the shops did give him a sense of anticipation of the things he would buy, but also the thought that in possibly only a few years, a lot of these places would be closed down in fear of Dark Lord Potter. 'Gotta get a better name' Thought Harry.

He knew that Dumbledore had probably messed around with his vaults but at the moment he didn't care. He needed a wand, and there was absolutely no way he was going into that old man's shop called Ollivanders. All of his wands probably had those stupid tracking charms that he had heard some red-headed family talking about in the Leaky Cauldron. No. Instead he planned on looking down the dingy alley he saw called Knockturn Alley for a wand shop, a proper wand shop.

Entering Gringotts, Harry did allow himself to widen his eyes a tad when he saw who the wizards have employed in their bank. He also realized that it was probably for the best that he be kind to the goblin like things.

Stepping up to one of the three empty counters, Harry waited to see if the Goblin would notice him or not. When it seemed like he was going to be ignored, he cleared his throat, loudly. That got his attention as the Goblin looked up with a bored expression on its face as if didn't want to be here,

"Yes? What do you want!?" Enquired the goblin, named Flear (it was on his nametag), curtly. Harry was a slight bit taken back at the behaviour of the goblin, he thought that if you want to earn the most money, the way to do that was to make your customers happy. 'Either things don't work that way in the wizarding world. Or this goblin did not want the bank to earn its maximum amount of money.'

"Sorry to bother you sir. I just want to see my vault. Oh, I don't have a key either." Flear was taken back at the kindness the wizard had just showed him. Usually they were demanded to do stuff, and people never apologized for doing practically nothing to a Goblin.

"Nothing to apologize for child. I should be apologizing; it is very rare for a wizard or witch to be kind or considerate to a goblin. Now as you do not have your key, I must have your name and a drop of blood on this piece of parchment to confirm who you are." He slid a small knife on top of a blank piece of parchment toward Harry.

Harry paused to look at the intricate designs on the knife before stating his full name, "Harry James Potter." Flear's eyes widened as he realizes who he insulted and what consequences could have followed, before getting down to business again. "Now just produce a small cut on your thumb and allow three drops of blood onto the parchment. If you are who you say you are then the sheet will glow green. If you are an imposter, it will glow red and the torture goblins will proceed to give you a very painful death."

"Oh. Ok." Replied Harry with a frown. He then went on to slit his thumb and allowed three drops of blood just as Flear instructed him to. The sheet of parchment did nothing for a second, then, when Harry was starting to get worried, it glowed a bright green.

"Perfect," Stated the Goblin with a toothy smile that looked more like a silent growl, "If you will follow me, I shall open your vault for you." Flear then proceeded to walk toward the carts with Harry in tow.

Just as they were getting into a cart, Harry spoke up, "Is there a way to retrieve money without having to go down to your vault every time Flear?". Looking back, Flear replied, "There are bottomless money bags that cost ten galleons, if I give one to you now you can give me the money when we are down at your vault." He handed Harry the bag, "The way they work is that you call the amount of money you want and it gives it to you. Obviously if there is no money in your vault it won't work. The bag also works for muggle money so if you are in the muggle world you say the amount of muggle money instead." Harry was struggling to hear the goblin through the rushing of the wind going past the cart but thought he understood the general idea. As he was putting the bag in his pocket, the cart came to a stop in front of vault number 687.

Flear got out of the cart and stepped up to the giant door. He then proceeded to run his finger in a line down the door, causing it to slowly open. Inside lay what looked like hundreds of thousands of piles of Galleons, with thousands of Galleons per pile. As he had his bottomless money bag Harry did not need to take any money apart from the ten Galleons he owed Flear. Giving Flear his money, they pair climbed back into the cart and shot off up the rails towards the surface, and the creation of the Dark Lord's weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Dark Lord**

 **Chapter Three: Knockturn Alley**

As to not stand out from the general crowd in the dark and dingy Knockturn alley, Harry Potter reapplied his dark cloak when exiting Gringotts wizarding bank. After taking his bottomless money bag from Flear, Harry had set himself the mission of finding his perfect wand, to do this, he could not go into Ollivanders as the ministry think eleven year olds are not responsible enough to use learn magic out of school, he'd show them, in time.

So, as Harry Potter strode down Diagon Alley towards it's darker older brother, he garnered quite a few worrisome looks. No one had really dressed like he was since before the fall of Voldemort. However, Harry could not care less, soon enough, people would again live in fear. After about ten short minutes of walking, he reached the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He did know that if you looked lost, even only a little, you would be screwed. So that this did not happen, Harry released his pure black aura around him to scare off the freaks. Hopefully. Some people are not scared of anything.

As Harry did not really know where he was going, he just followed the crowd and hoped the wand shop was on the main part of the alley. A few minutes later, a small dingy looking shop with a dark gold wand plastered across the shop window came into view. Making sure nobody had stolen his money bag, the young Potter boy walked confidently into the shop, called IvansCraft, and stepped up to the counter. He did notice that there wasn't anyone there but he didn't show it. Using is magical senses he discovered the shopkeeper, who he imagined was called Ivan was standing off to the side of the shop in the shadows.

Harry turned to the man and said quite calmly, "I wish to buy a wand, I do not wish to be kept waiting and I would appreciate it if you stopped spying on me as one day it might make you come to a sticky end." And just to reinforce his point, Harry flared his aura, covering the shop in a dark black cloud for a couple of seconds. As the man stepped out of the shadows, he looked on in awe at harry. Ivan appeared, to Harry, to be around sixty-five years old with medium length white hair, he wore dark blue, dirty robes and walked with a slight hump in his back. "Of course young sir, it was mainly to see if you were an auror. Now I am going to bring out some wand woods, more than you would see in Ollivanders, and two cores, now the ollivander wands only have one core as they are more generic and not very specific to the person who choses them. Having two cores will greatly improve your compatibility with the wand."

As Ivan went into the back of the shop to get the wand components, Harry looked around the shop in mild shock at the size. From the outside, the shop was tiny. But on the inside it looked like a normal shop, not cramped at all.

"I have the components… Mr Potter." At the sound of his name, Harry looked up swiftly to Ivan. "There's more to me than meets the eye, although I suspect that you know an awful lot about keeping secrets and manipulating people's ideas of you don't you?" He said with a smile. "Now. To choose your type of wood, pick them up until you feel one that bonds with you, close your eyes whilst you do this."

So, Harry closed his eyes and could straight away feel the magic pulsing out of the woods in front of him. He got to the second to last piece of wood and picked it up, instantly, his magic flared destroying vases and showering silver and green sparks all over the shop.

"Yes, that is definitely it. That is the wood from an elder tree. Twelve and a ½ inches long. Use it carefully, wands with that wood are known to be the most powerful in existence." Harry got wide eyed at that, imagine the things he could do with one of, if not the, most powerful wand in the world. "Okay, right next?"

"The next step is to choose the first core; these cores are either liquid or powder. To do this you need to do exactly the same as last time, just instead of wood it's a jar." Again Harry followed Ivan's instructions and came out with the fourth jar out of the fifty possible. The substance in the jar was a powder, coloured light brown.

"That, young man, is powdered dragon scale, from a Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous dragon in existence, it should give your wand even more power and give you a small increase to your magical core every time you use the wand." Once again, this news made Harry a little more than shocked, _more_ power, once he learned enough magic, no-one would be able to stand against him!

"Wow…um...Okay, let's do the next one please sir."

"Right oh Mr Potter. So for the second core, it is a solid object. Please continue doing exactly what you did last time."

It took a good twenty minutes for Harry to find his second core, but when he did find it, he felt the power it held and knew, straight away that this was his core. Inside the jar was a thin, long and scaly thing that was orange with black stripes. It looked like an unattached tail. "What is it?"

"Mr Potter, that is the tail of a runespoor, the runespoor is the second deadliest snake in the world, trailing only the basilisk. This core will allow you, if you want to, cast three of the same spell at the same time. You will be able to cast all three at the same place or at different targets. It's up to you. Let me go into the back and craft your wand, I'll throw in a wand holster as well, don't worry, there are no ministry tracking charms here. That'll be one-hundred and twenty-five galleons please just place them on the counter and I'll get them when I come back. You can sit on those seats by the window while you wait."

"Okay, thank you Mr Ivan."

After placing the correct amount of galleons on the counter and waiting at the window for five minutes, Ivan returned with the finished product. It looked majestic, long and grey with engraved vines making up the handle. He attached his wand holster to his arm and slid the wand inside.

"Ivan, thank you, and also, do you have any books on spells that the Hogwarts curriculum or perhaps the ministry don't want to be learnt at the moment?"

Ivan smiled, he liked people like Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do and I'll even give them to you for free. Why? Because I think I like you."

He summoned a thick looking book and shrunk it down before Harry could see the title. "Now, if you're going to use any of the spells in this book use it on something or someone else because most of them can fatally harm someone while others can give people very painful deaths.

"Thank you Ivan, for everything." And with that he walked out the door and toward Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Dark Lord**

 **Chapter Four: Diagon Alley**

The change in colour and atmosphere made Harry quite uncomfortable, he had liked the darker and more quiet tone of Knockturn Alley. However, he did not let that bother him. He needed to continue his shopping and preferably get a home in the leaky cauldron for the following month. It would allow him to practice most of his spells if he could find some half decent privacy charms.

First, Harry decided to get a trunk, not one of those lousy cheap ones the school tells you to get, a proper one, with multiple compartments. He was, after all, one of the richest people in the world and he wanted to show it. For all he had discovered, since arriving in Diagon Alley, about the wizarding world was that money, means respect.

So, his first stop was Flourish and Blotts, the book shop with all the 'legalized' books in it. Harry wanted to get as many books as possible without attracting any attention. He got his book on transfiguration for his first year, plus, two books on transfiguration duelling techniques and three books on permanent transfiguration. He also got a book on something called animagi. For defence against the dark arts, useless subject in his opinion anyway, he got this year's textbook and a couple of OWL level books to train himself with.

When Harry got to the charms section of the book store, he stopped caring about being 'discreet', not that he really had been, and bought most of the books do to do with duelling, which came to ten books and five more books about privacy charms. Harry decided to get his potions books from the cauldron shop as they would have more professional books than the bookstore would. So with his twenty-five books, Harry made his way to the counter to pay.

"You sure you want all these books mate? You only look like a first year and half these books are five years too advanced for you." Harry decided there was no way he was going to get the shopkeeper to sell these books to him without some… _encouragement._ He told the man to shut up and gave him the galleons for the books, he also slipped him an extra hundred to, 'Keep it quiet'.

Exiting the shop, a good four hundred and fifty galleons lighter, Harry looked around for the cauldron & potions shop. Spotting it half way down the street, he headed in that direction, intent on getting the best money can buy. It took him around five minutes to reach the shop through the crowded alley, but when he reached the shop, he discovered that it was quite dark inside, he liked that, he didn't know why. But he did.

Entering the musty smelling store, Harry headed straight toward the cauldron section of the shop. There were all kinds of different cauldrons. Pewter, bronze, silver and gold just to name a few. As Harry read the descriptions to learn which material was the best one to get, he sensed another presence beside him. After he discovered that gold was the best, he turned and was given quite a surprise when the person next to him was not the shopkeeper, but a boy, who looked to be about his age. He had slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes and seemed to be eyeing Harry with a sense of superiority. Usually this made other people his age cower in front of him, But not Harry. He stood still, looking straight into the other boy's eyes unblinkingly.

After thirty seconds of staring, the blonde haired boy put on his best smug looking face and said, "You know, there is no point in picking up such an expensive cauldron, I doubt you will be able to afford it. After all, only the rich and famous have enough wealth to buy golden cauldrons. And since I have never even seen you before. You are neither." That made Harry very angry. He had never liked being spoken to like that and decided he needed to put this boy in his place. To do this was quite simple. It seemed this boy was all bark and no bite. All he needed to do was flare his aura to get the reaction he was looking for. Blue eyes looking up at him in fear.

"Now. I want you to listen to me very carefully. I happen to be one of the richest people in the world. I am Harry James Potter. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.' He didn't know how he Knew that, he just did. 'Now I demand some respect or you will be breathing your last breaths on this earth very soon!" Harry had managed to gain a whimper of fear from this boy. He was doing well! "Who are you?' When all he got was another whimper he grew frustrated, 'TELL ME! So I can decide what to do with you." Harry didn't realise that he still had his full aura up. Keeping the entire shop in darkness.

"Malfoy sir. Draco Malfoy." Was the reply He gained. "I apologize for my rudeness Mr Potter. I swear it will never happen again." At this, the Malfoy bowed down on one knee, waiting to know his fate. "Very well Draco. You are forgiven." As Harry calmed down the shop gained what little light it had, allowing the other shoppers to give a relieved sigh.

With a massively surprised look on his face, the Malfoy heir had fully expected to be laying in a coffin come tomorrow morning, he rose from his kneeled position on the floor to look into Harrys eyes. "You now obey me. I have power, you do not. You try to leave me, you die. You betray my plans, you die. Is that clear Draco?" He could sense the fear from him as he saw the truth in Harry's words. Draco knew that it wasn't a bluff. If he stepped out of line once, he would be dead. Serving someone who could probably be the next dark lord, a good one at that, seemed like an okay way to protect his life.

"Yes sir."

"Good, you may leave. This _conversation_ never happened."

"Okay. See you in Hogwarts."

After Malfoy had left the shop, Harry continued with his shopping. Picking up his gold cauldron, he proceeded to the books section. It didn't appear to be a massive selection of books, but the four he picked up seemed to be good enough. He got one that would cover his first year quite well and three others that could be useful for anything through brewing truth serums to brewing potions that gave you pain as bad as one of the unforgivable curses. Using a slight wandless glamour on his face, he walked up to the counter to pay. The shopkeeper did not seem to care why someone the height of an eleven-year-old was buying books that were only just about legal.

After he had finished his shopping he headed back to Gringotts to complete his business with the goblins. He needed to find out what he owned and how much money he owned. Harry was still slightly disturbed by the goblins, especially their smile. It just looked like they want to eat you. Surprisingly, most of the teller's desk were empty, so Harry walked up to the one in the far corner.

"Excuse me, I would like to meet with my account manager please." Being friendly with a goblin always made things run smoother. "Certainly Mr Potter. Please follow me." Replied the forever unnamed goblin. The hallway harry was led down was nothing like what he expected. He had expected weapons and shields to line the walls, but instead it was a soft green and black velvet. At the end of the hall was a set of double oak wood doors with massive golden, circular handles below a carving of a dragon being taken down by goblins.

Entering the room, Harry was surprised at the lack of décor compared to the other side of the door. All that was in the room was a desk, two chairs and a painting of some gold. The goblin sitting at the desk seemed to be very old compared to the others that he had seen. As Harry sat down opposite him, the goblin introduced himself. "Mr Potter. A pleasure to finally meet you. I am SnakeLiver, your account manager. Now, as you were at the bank earlier, I imagine that you don't need to withdraw any more money. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"A pleasure to meet you too SnakeLiver. I just wish to inquire about my finances and my properties. Also I would like to know if I own any shares of any companies in the wizarding world. Please."

"Of course. They will be here in a minute or two. I have just sent Griphook to get them."

A couple of minutes later, a goblin, probably Griphook, returned carrying a fairly sized stack of papers. After handing the papers to SnakeLiver, the goblin beat a hasty retreat from the room. After watching the goblin with an amused glint in his eyes, SnakeLiver turned to Harry and handed him the papers. "In there is your account balance for each of your vaults and the properties you own. As per your request, there is also the shares in certain businesses listed."

What Harry saw almost made him drop the papers in shock. He knew he had a lot of money but he didn't think he had _that_ much money! Apparently he had five vaults. His trust vault, his family vault, Gryffindor's vault, Slytherin's vault and Merlin's vault. All together they held 3,873,659,281 Galleons or thereabouts. He also owned some homes that sounded like they were probably massive. Potter manor and Godric's castle to name just two of them.

What was also a surprise for him was that not only did he own many companies in the wizarding world, but also some of the more successful ones in the non-magical world. They were:

The Daily Prophet, 37%

Flourish and Blotts, 48%

Twilfitt and Tattings, 74%

Magical Menagerie, 42%

Apple, 29%

Coca Cola, 51%

Google, 17%.

"Thank you SnakeLiver, I think I'll be going now." Before he could get out of his seat though, he was told that there was still something to talk about. "It is about you claiming your lordship over the house Slytherin, Gryffindor and Potter. I shall give you these three rings and when you put them on, if they accept you as the true heir then you should have an influx of family knowledge. If it fails to accept you… well then you die." After his explanatory speech, SnakeLiver proceeded to slide three rings across the desk to Harry. The Slytherin ring had a snake around a Griffins neck, seemingly strangling it. The Gryffindor ring had a Griffin standing proudly above a dead snake. And the Potter ring had both animals split by a wall of lava.

After placing the rings on his fingers, he fell to the ground clutching his head and screaming as the amount of magical knowledge was forced into his head. Rituals and spells came into his mind. Light and dark fighting for power in his head, in the end the dark won and his once bright green eyes now looked black but were actually the darkest green on earth.

"Thank you. Goodbye." With that Harry stood up and left for the leaky cauldron.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Dark Lord**

 **Chapter Five: Practice & The Hogwarts Express**

Harry had felt a change in him ever since he put on those rings. Spells not even an adult would be able to comprehend came to him at ease. His family magic was amazing. For example, the Gryffindor family was exceptionally good at transfiguration, so any time he needed to transfigure something, it was simple. The Slytherin family, mainly practiced in the dark arts, therefore he was probably the most knowledgeable person on the planet to do with that subject, he did after all, have over a millennia's worth of knowledge on it and Parsel magic & speaking. The Potter family however, was mainly a mixture of the two. Further increasing his knowledge by about fifty-thousand years. What was also good about these rings was that they seemed to teach him how to protect his mind.

If anyone walked into room number 12a on the top floor of the leaky cauldron, that is how they would find the young boy. Sitting on the floor meditating. It was two weeks after Harry had left Gringotts and since then, all he had done was Eat, Practice magic, sleep, clean and protect his mind. So far he had fifteen solid steel walls with anti-magic wards around each of them so that any spell that the intruder cast on the walls inside his mind, would just fizzle out. No matter what the spell was. When Harry would practice his spells, especially the more powerful ones, he would place the privacy charms he had read about around the room and used his transfiguration knowledge to create some training dummies. These training dummies, in Harry's opinion, were amazing. They fought back, they dodged and they even taunted you.

Harry had also taken a look inside the book that Ivan had given him. The spells in there were horrific, yet beautiful. He took comfort in the feeling of darkness and hatred inside him whenever he cast one of the more mutilating spells on his dummies. Seeing the blood spill out of their necks, limbs and torso's.

He needed to make sure that he could never be made to go back to the muggle world. Except to kill them all. After all, they deserved it. Treating him like crap for no reason. It was one thing for aunt Petunia to treat him badly, but the whole of little whinging, That's just crazy. If they all believe in what Petunia says about him then they must have no reason to live.

So that was his routine for the rest of the two weeks. He would wake at 5:30, go for a jog in London and arrive back at 7:00. Afterwards he'd exercise in his room (Push ups, sit ups and the like) until 8:00, until 13:00 he'd train against the dummies at which point he'd have lunch. At around 13:30 he would work on holding and improving his mind's protections for two hours before studying 'till 19:00. He'd then have dinner and go to sleep.

After those couple of weeks, Harry looked nothing like he did a month ago. He had a decent amount of muscle mass and was quite tall for someone his age. His hair had grown and went down to his shoulders when it wasn't in a ponytail, which was not very often. His eyes were an almost black looking green, a result of the dark and black magic he had been dealing with. Whenever he went out into the wizarding world, he donned a silk black cloak he'd bought in his first week of staying, it had a silver outline and billowed behind him whenever he walked. Of course, Harry always kept his hood up, showing only his eyes to the public.

Unlike most children starting at Hogwarts this year, Harry was packed and at the station a good half an hour before the train was set to leave. Having his trunk shrunk, he boarded the train to get himself a compartment, He ended up settling for one at the rear of the train as he thought that he'd garner less attention this way. He was wrong. Not two minutes after the train had started moving, a redheaded idiot decided to barge into Harry's compartment and practically shout at him if he was Harry Potter.

"Yes. I am." This not being the response the redhead had expected; he was silent for a couple of seconds before demanding to see his scar. Harry was so swift in retrieving his wand that you' d have missed it even if you had been looking. Ron Weasley had never been so scared, looking straight down the beautiful wand of Harry Potter and into his eyes, obvious power radiating from the other boy.

"Get. Out." The lightning bolt scar had always been an insecurity for Harry as he'd taken many beatings at _home_ because it made him look freakish, and at his school as well because it made him different. And so, he got a strong satisfaction from sending the boy running, He had the power know.

After that unsatisfactory visit, he had another half an hour of peace and reading before he was interrupted again. Looking up, he realised that it was Malfoy. "Well hello Draco. Please sit." Draco didn't move however; he was too scared of Harry after their last meeting. "I said. SIT!" Once again Harry took joy in making Draco fear him. "I apologize." Sitting down he continued to avoid looking into Harry's eyes. After a couple of minutes of silence, The Malfoy heir spoke up again. "What house do you think you'll be in then?" Harry didn't really know the answer to this question however; he'd thought that he would be a syltherin but in all honesty he didn't know. Slytherin, was the most probable of the four though. "Probably slytherin however anything can happen. You?" "Oh I'm definitely a slytherin, my whole family was." He finished off with a smug smile at harry for a few seconds before the pain came. A whispered _crucio_ had the boy screaming. He'd endured the curse from his father once when he had been drunk, but the pain was nothing compared to this. After a good thirty seconds of excruciating pain, Harry ended the curse, thankful at his silencing charms on the door.

Draco didn't move for about a minute and when he did move, it was with a large moan. "Now, after we are sorted into are houses, you are going to recruit a few people to my cause. Understood? Good."

"W..Wha..What exactly is your cause? I…if you don't mind me asking." Harry thought about his answer to this question for a minute before answering. "Power. That's it, power. I don't care for blood purity. I want the most powerful people in the school. Muggleborns are ok. It's just regular muggles that I hate with a passion." With a nod from Draco they both fell silent for the rest of the journey. Awaiting Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to take them into account, this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh. Bare in mind I wrote this chapter before seeing any of the reviews. Thanks!_

 **The Real Dark Lord**

 **Chapter Six: The sorting of houses and problems**

After arriving at Hogsmead station, Harry magically transferred himself into his black and silver silk robes whilst watching in amusement at Draco struggling to get into his bulky Hogwarts robes. "You know, for such a wealthy family with a reputation to upkeep I'm surprised your parents made you wear those." A smirking Harry had said. He only got a dirty look in response. When the two teens stepped of the train and onto the dark platform they were almost thrown off their feet by a loud rumbling from the other end of the train. Before they could panic too much however, Harry & Draco heard the voice that was supposed to accompany that rumble.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years thi' way! Come Now!" When they got closer to the voice they saw a giant of a man with the largest beard Harry had ever seen. His first thoughts about the man was that he would not like to get into a fight with him. The giant led them all around a corner where the students all saw Hogwarts for the first time. Most of them where making noises of astonishment, even Draco had a look of wonder on his face until his black haired 'friend' made him get rid of it. Harry, however, was not bothered at all by it. Yes, it was a magnificent structure but it was only a castle. It was what was inside that counted. And from what Harry could tell, it was bathed in magic, not so much the outer walls but the interior of the castle.

After a short boat ride across the lake they were brought before a large set of Iron doors inside a small cave. The giant then slammed his fist onto the material creating a clanging sound that reverberated of the rock around the first years. A couple of seconds later the doors slowly opened with a screech and an old women stepped through. Harry vaguely remembered her from his memory of Dumbledore, her name was something like McGonagall, something like that. He immediately knew he didn't like her though. After a speech about the housing system they were led through another set of large doors and into the great Hall.

Even Harry was mightily impressed with this room. The magic that was radiating off of everything was making him feel light headed as he witnessed the power needed to create enchantments like this. To everyone else in the room though, Harry was showing no emotion whatsoever, this was worrying for a particular white bearded man sitting on the headmaster's chair. Once the sorting hat had sung it's song, it began to sort people into houses, hence the name 'sorting hat'. Harry learnt that the ginger kid from the train was a Weasley and was sorted into Gryffindor to join his brothers. Draco was called up and was, rather predictably, sorted into Slytherin. Immediately.

When Harry got called up the whole school went silent. Everyone expecting the saviour of the wizarding world to be the perfect Gryffindor. When the hat was placed on his head he heard a voice, only after a second or so did he realise It was the hat. _"Ah. Hello Mr Potter. Now let me see, you wish to inflict pain on those who have hurt you, namely Dumbledore and the rest of the wizarding world. That is rather ambitious of you. You seem to me like you can be cunning though you prefer not to be as you don't like others who are. Well it seems rather obvious where to put you. Do you have any suggestions before I proceed?"_

"None. Wherever you wish. As long as it is not Gryffindor."

" _Very well"_ The hat then shouted to the whole hall, "SLYTHERIN!" Only Draco applauded as he would likely be punished if he didn't. As Harry was walking toward them, the rest of the table caught on and applauded, albeit reluctantly. Meanwhile, the rest of the school were muttering about how it's impossible for their saviour to be a slimy Snake. Obviously Harry didn't care, he just strode carefully to the table and sat down with a smirk. After the sorting had finished, and Dumbledore had given his speech about the forbidden forest, tonnes of food popped onto the table, almost making a couple of Gryffindors fall off of their seats.

As the main course was coming to a close, Harry took a chance to investigate the rest of his house. The fifth through seventh years were all giving him dirty looks which was expected, however the rest of the house seemed to be taking a wait and see approach. One person that did catch his eye was a girl. Who, had he not known Draco, looked as alone as him. She only seemed to be a year or so older than he was and she kept getting dirty looks from everyone. When she caught him looking at her she sneered and changed her features into that of a seventh year Slytherin before turning back to her usual features. Harry just shook his head at this. He knew why she was alone, it was the same reason Harry was alone in primary school, she was different. Right then and there, Harry decided he was going to get to know this girl and teach her how to return the hate on those who terrorised her.

 _ **POV Variation: Tonks**_

Nymphadora Tonks had always hated being different. Sure, being a metamorphmagus had its benefits, but when people at school only ogle or demand you change into someone it can feel like a burden. The meal times were always the worst, it was then that she was demanded to be others the most, like now for instance, Potter. Staring at her because he could see that she was alone, almost like he was pressuring her to change through his mind. When she did and he only shook his head, she was confused, normally people would start chuckling or pointing at her. Tonks had a feeling she was going to have a hard time figuring out Harry Potter.

 _ **POV Variation: Harry**_

When the prefect led the first years down to the dormitories, Harry got a great feeling inside his chest as the group walked through the extremely dark dungeons, making him feel giddy almost. As they passed through the Slytherin common room from the hidden entrance, Harry mentally memorised the room. It was quite large and was dressed in mainly black silver and green. To the right was a private seating area with a few armchairs and a fire place. To the left was a more open seating area and a moderately sized table for people to sit at. Overall, it was a rather small common room but Harry soon found out why. All students had their own private dormitory so people usually stayed up there with their friends. Which made sense in a house full of the most ambitious people in the school. Not afraid to step on a few peoples toes to get ahead.

Once he got to his dormitory, he basked in the greatness of it. Large double bed, covered in a green silk blanket and wonderfully puffy pillows in the centre of the room. A bulky wardrobe opposite his bed that had extension charms to make it be able to fit tonnes of clothes. Next to his bed, on either side, was a small bedside table with a lamp and some draws. The floor was covered in a luxurious silver and green striped carpet and at the end of the room was a great bathroom. It consisted of a bath that could easily fit two, an average sized shower and constantly heated tiled flooring. Other than that there was only a regular sink and mirror.

As soon as Harry was finished Putting all his clothes away, he went to find Draco. The minute he found Draco's room, he entered without knocking. Luckily Draco was not changing and was sitting on his bed, as if he expected to be visited. When Harry came in, The Malfoy Heir instantly got to his knee and waited to be told to rise. When he was he didn't say a word.

"Good. Well done down there Draco. Showing this house how they should treat me. Now, I have a question. Who was that girl, the one by herself?" Spoke Harry.

"That was Nymphadora Tonks. If you do not mind me asking. Why do you want to know? The rumour is that she is a slut. She does anything to get into people's pants, in fac…" Draco was caught off guard by the slap that Harry had just given him. "Never assume what a person is like before you meet them! Understand?!" Whispered Harry harshly. Receiving a shaky nod, he continued, "As to why I want to know, I know how she feels, being different and shunned because of it. I'm going to help. Good say Draco." And with that, he silently slipped out of the room.

The next morning, as Harry was about to leave the common room for breakfast, he felt a spell speeding towards his head. Putting up one of the darkest and most powerful wandless shields he knew the spell ricocheted off the almost pitch black shield into the ceiling. Pulling down the shield, he spotted two seventh years walking towards him. "Potter. Dumbledore been teaching you some dark spells to help you fit in has he. So that his spy won't get noticed, well he failed. So go back to where you came from!"

"No. You will learn to respect me or I will force you to. You think I'm Dumbledore's boy? How thick are you? Ask Draco over there. Don't cross me, it'll hurt." All the time he had been speaking the two across from him had been getting into a right state. "How dare you! US? RESPECT YOU?! FUCK OFF! WE'LL DEMOLISH YOU POTTER! AND THEY'LL ALL LAUGH WHILE IT HAPPENS! CRUCIO!" Harry had seen the spell coming before it had even left the wand, so instead of dodging, he just stood there with a bored look on his face and swatted it away with his bare hand, resulting in more than a few shocked faces. "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it? Some people never learn, but you will, I'll make sure of it." Now deciding to use one of his own spells that he had created, whipping out his wand, he yelled "Et ad noctem strangulari!" A large black and purple blast, erupted out of his wand straight for the more vocal of the two, unable to defend against the unknown spell, it hit him right in the chest, lifting him up into the air and started to suffocate him, he struggled but in the end he passed out from lack of air. "Now you, wanna go?" Harry suggested to the other seventh year. Getting a shake of the head in return he said with a smile on his face, "good answer. He's not dead but warn him, he tries anything again, and he will be."

With that, he left the common room to the great hall, excited at the prospect of meeting some Gryffindors.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Dark Lord**

 **Chapter 7 – Loyalty & Respect**

The noise from the Great Hall was rather deafening when Harry arrived. Gryffindor seemed to be the creator of most of it, seeing as the Weasley twins were already up that wasn't a surprise to the second years and above, for Harry though, who was used to a very quiet breakfast, zoned out a bit, just so he didn't lose his mind. That would be why he didn't hear Draco Malfoy calling his name until he was hit by a stinging hex.

"Ow! What do you want?!"

Draco had paled as he realised what he did, luckily for him he wasn't killed on the spot.

"I am very sorry, it's just that, well, I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Theodore Nott. And also I wanted to ask for permission to let him sit and speak to you… Please."

At this, Harry looked up from his breakfast to see the boy in question, he was not too tall or too heavy in the muscle area and he had short brown hair. That was all good but what really irked him was the smirk on his face. It was obvious that Nott felt the way Draco treated Harry, was amusing. That would need to be rectified.

"Sit. Both of you." Was the reply that made Draco sag in relief.

"Now Nott. Please enlighten me to what was so amusing."

"Sorry Potter. I don't think I will, you see, I'm a pureblood, you know, two magical parents. You however, hmmm… let me think, the son of a blood traitor and a mudblood. That means, you will do as I say because otherwise, I'll kill you, and I will make sure that the whole world watches, the-boy-who-lived defeated by the mighty Theodore Nott, begging at his feet to let him live." All this did was put a smirk on Harry's face. This thing, pathetic little child thought he could beat him. Wow, he made a big mistake.

What the two of them hadn't realised was that the whole hall had gone silent and had been listening to what Nott had been saying. No one had decided to intervene as they were too shocked that a first year could spout so much blood racism.

"You think that I would beg to you. That is just sad. Now you want a fight to the death? Hmm? Done, only Slytherins invited and if I win, I get the top spot on the Slytherin throne, because you know what, it's only the first morning and I'm already tired of the lack of respect I am getting from you people. Blood purity doesn't matter, there is no good and evil, only Power and those too weak to seek it. I would wipe the floor with all of this house. IF YOU DON'T THINK IM GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR THRONE SLYTHERIN THEN I WILL HAPPILY TAKE YOU ALL ON AS WELL! Outside the entry way to our common room, tonight, eight o'clock. Don't be late" With that, Harry dragged Draco out of the room and towards potions, their first lesson.

"I don't care if he's your best friend or your boyfriend I will kill him tonight. Understood Draco? Good. Oh and Draco, write to his parents and tell them about the duel later will you?"

Inside, Harry as fuming. He had not even been there a day and people were starting to turn on him. Something had to change, what that thing is exactly was still a mystery, hopefully the honour duel tonight would help just a little. He was broken from his thoughts by the expectant chattering of the Gryffindors, so excited about their first lesson they didn't even realise that he and Draco were standing there, at least, not until Weasley decided to open his big mouth.

"Hey! Look everyone! It's Potter and his Blonde bitch! I bet you can't even cast a simple stupefy, how in the world do you plan on killing a pureblood, who has had training, when you grew up with muggles! Ha! I'll enjoy watching you Die!" This obviously drew laughs from most of the Gryffindors. Not all of them though.

"Really, Weasley? Was that supposed to make me angry? Oh I'm sorry, I really couldn't give two fucks about what you are saying right now. You're not worth my time to be brutally honest." At this, the redhead's ears decided to become the same shade as his hair and he pulled out his wand.

"Oh Yeah! Is that right Potter! Well, I'm about to show you why you're wrong!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley."

"Mr Potter… Is correct, Mr Weasley… Detention and ten points from Gryffindor." During Weasley rant, Snape had turned up behind the Gryffindors, content to just watch the proceedings, it was rather amusing. With a spluttering Weasley, the class entered the room. It was a room that stunk of chemicals and dead rats, potion ingredients lined the walls and equations took the space that any ingredients didn't. To Harry, it was fascinating. His first experience of a magical classroom!

"Everybody sit down… Make sure to sit with someone competent as you will be with them all year…" Snape drawled all of this while staring at Ron Weasley, obviously not seeing why anyone would want to be with him. Eventually though, the muggleborn girl sat next to him, though she didn't seem happy about it. Harry decided to sit at the front with Draco.

"So, many of you will be ignorant of the art that goes into potions making how it will affect you. That is what I am here to change, of course some of you will never learn… Weasley! Tell me, what would I get if I added a powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" No Answer.

"No? How about the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I Don't know sir, I think Hermione does though, maybe you should ask her." He replied with a smirk. The youngest male Weasley had probably forgotten the warnings from his brothers about Snape as he was stuffing his face at the time.

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor for your cheek Weasley! Potter. The answer please." A permanent sneer seemed to be etched onto his face just because of the gingers mere presence.

"Of course sir. The answer to the first question is that you would get a very powerful and sometimes, in large portions, potentially dangerous sleeping potion called the draught of living death. The correct reply that Weasley should have given you is that there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane as they are the same plant, it can also be called Aconite."

"Very good Potter. Fifty points to Slytherin. Today you will be creating the cure for boils, a simple potion that no doubt, a few of you will not be able to create. For those select few who can, you shall be able to take it with you. The instructions are on the board, begin." As the rest of the class set to work, Harry and Draco didn't move for at least five minutes, just to give the rest of the class a chance and finishing first. After all, while the Slytherin family was mainly knowledgeable in the Dark Arts, it was also made up of potion masters. And Draco's godfather was Snape so he had been taught from an early age.

When they did finally get to work, they were finished within fifteen minutes and the rest of the class hadn't even started to put ingredients into their cauldrons yet.

"Professor, we have finished." As Harry was getting Snape's attention, Draco was looking around smirking at everyone in a way that only Draco can. When Snape reached their desk, he was wearing a very surprised look on his face, hat they didn't know is that they were the only ones to make Snape have a face like that since his sixth year.

"Really, Mr Potter. Well let me look at it. It seems that, yes, you have finished, twenty points to Slytherin. Each. Bottle them, then you are dismissed, have some free time. I shall give you a note."

Just as they had finished bottling it up, Weasley's Potion started to fizz and then, suddenly, exploded. This of course, sent the whole class into a fit of laughter.

When, they had left the classroom and were heading towards the common room, they ran into a fifth year Slytherin. As soon as he saw them he got a mean sneer on his face and pulled his wand.

"You challenged my brother to the death Potter! Well I'm gonna kill you before he gets the chance! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry was rather surprised at this attack and only just managed to dodge the glowing green curse. Unfortunately, it was followed by a cutting curse that almost severed his left arm. Thankfully not his wand arm. Being caught unready, made him furious with himself so he decided to take it out on the boy.

Harry started his attack with a slightly overpowered Reducto, reducing his wand arm into ash. This was followed by a crucio, resulting in the boys screams filling the halls, thankfully, Draco had the initiative to put up silencing charms. When the curse was lifted, all the boy was, was a panting heap on the floor.

"WHY! WHERE IS THE LOYALTY IN THIS HOUSE! WHERE IS THE RESPECT! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO WRONG YOU ALL! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! IN CASE YOU FORGOT! I DID NOT PROVOKE YOU BROTHER!"

"I apologise. It won't happen again"

"No. it better not. Now go!"

Now all that could be heard were the scampering feet of a frightened school child.

 **Review please! Also, I know the updates are quite slow, but I am quite busy. Thanks!**


End file.
